Holy thunder
by Crusher158
Summary: A new giuld is formed and slowly riseing to the top 2 fanfic dont hate if you sent in a oc you will get a shout out
1. Chapter 1

_This is the land of fiore a small peaceful nation of 17 million a place thriving with magic but in one town there is a guild slowly rising to one of the most powerful _( the arc is after tenrou disappears they haven't come back around the time of the first games ) _this town is called Thunder Harbor, home of the guild Holy Thunder. _( now to the story )

"Unnnn I hate travel," moaned the strange motion sick stranger.

"Come on Logan pull your guts together," said a cloaked woman.

"Fine but were never going on this death trap again, ok Ry?" said Logan.

"You say that every time," Ry pointed out.

"This time its true," said Logan.

"Excuse me but are you wizards?" said the strange small woman. ( this is the guildmaster imagine Makarov but female)

"Yes why?" asked Ry

"Well I was hoping you could help me see I run a guild, it's very new and another guild hassles us for money every time our strongest wizards are out of town. I was hoping you could help," asked the master.

"Of course we will help. Afterwards can we join?" asked Ry

"You don't belong to a guild yet? I would think so you act like you're in a guild," said the master

"Oh we just act like that because were related," said Logan

"Well come along, my name is Sayari" said Sayari ( I'm just calling her master )

"Lets go!" Logan cheered

**Time skip to in front of the hall **

"I can see why you're in debt, your hall is huge!" exclaimed Logan and Ry in unison

"Hmm? Oh that's just the door, the inside is bigger," said the master ( the hall is built into a cliff )

"WHAT!" shouted Logan and Ry in unison.

"We are a new guild, about 5 months old. We have 8 members once you two join, we will have have 11 in all," said the master.

"What but if there is only 8 members plus us it's 10," said Ry. Logan was just confused.

"Well I didn't count myself," said the master.

**Time skip when the guys from the other guild came**

"Hey anyone home time to pay up" shouted the guild member

"Well I'm not a member but may I ask why you're harassing this guild?" asked logan

"There late with their payment," said the guild member

"So why do you need to harass them?" growled Logan

"If you are going to try and stop me go ahead," the guild member smirked.

"You shoot first," Logan grinned.

"You're dead! LIGHTNING BLAST!" Shouted the guild member

"Hahah thanks _slurrrp_ ahh refreshing" said logan

"Guys run it's a dragonslayer!" screamed the member

"Ahhh im not a dragonslayer why does everyone think that!" yelled Logan

"If you're not a dragonslayer what are you?" asked the member, confused, and a bit scared.

"A godslayer! LIGHTNING GOD BELLOW!" shouted Logan they were all taken out

**Inside the hall**

"Where do you want your mark" asked the master

"My right shoulder black" said logan

"My left shoulder white" said Ry

"Hmm you seem to go opposite" remarked the master

"Yeah since were twins we try to be as opposite as possible" answered Logan

"You're twins? You don't seem like it," the master smiled, stamping their shoulders with the guild mark.

**In a stranger's point of view**

A slender girl smiled under her black cloak embroidered with gold designs, petting her small blue feathered dragon that sat perched on her shoulder.

"We're going home Cally," she whispered, "we're going home and joining a guild."

The train rumbled in assent, and then screeched to halt. "We're here at Thunder Harbor!" the conductor called, "Anybody who's getting off, get off!"

The girl stood up and stretched, her hood falling of revealing golden brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a green band, and deep green eyes which stood out against her pale face.

She quickly pulled her hood back up, eyes darting around to see if anyone had noticed. No one had.

"C'mon Cally!" she called, walking towards the center of town, "Let's go join a guild!"


	2. All oc charecters

Logan description

Height:5'5

Magic:lightning godslayer and speed magic

Clothes:black cloth and leather shirt with black jeans and a black cloak

Hair:brown with bright yellow highlights

Eyes:red with black centers

Skin: Caucasian

Personality:kind with some arrogance but when angry do not mess with

Rivals:any one with earth or water magic

Age:18

Fear: his sister ry when shes angry

Cathy Description

Height: 5" 3'

Position: S-Class Mage

Magic: Mythic Takeover: Dwarf sky, water, and light dragon forms

Clothes: Sky blue t-shirt and deeper blue shorts and white sneakers. Small golden dragon pendant necklace.

Hair: Long brown hair tied up in a ponytail held up by a green band

Eyes: deep green with small gold flecks

Skin: medium white

Personality: She is kind, loyal, and she loves to make jokes. But she also has a short fuse. (It doesn't take much to get her angry, or at least annoyed)

Fear: The loss of her friends or her pet, Cally

Pet: A small sky blue dragon the size of a cat with feathered wings. The dragons nickname is Cally and her full name is Caelum

Ry description

Height: 5"

Magic: changeling ( its a oc magic it allows the user to use any caster type magic they have seen before ) and speed magic

Clothes: a light blue shirt with white shorts and yellow sneakers

Personality: a lot like lucy but when angered shes can scare logan half to death

Hair: down to her shoulders blond with black highlights

Eyes: always changing

Skin: Caucasian

Has a key that opens a door to their home

Submitted by reviewers:

Name: Mishka Miku  
Nickname: Mish  
Age: 17  
Looks: short blue hair, blue eyes large black glasses. Black singlet and white jeans black flats. a black belt with a katana. her guild mark is blue on her left shoulder.  
Personality: Always has to use the most logical answer. Everything is about logic and order and is often a perfectionist. Will do anything for her little sister.  
Zodiac: Virgo  
Magic: Archive (light blue)  
Team: Team Pix  
History: Mishka has a younger sister called Akali. ever since Mishka was 13 she looked after Akali they left their home to find a guild at 15 and they found 'Holy Thunder'

Name: Akali Miku  
Nickname: Bullet Train  
Age:15  
Looks: Her black hair sits in a messy bun with a few pink flowers spread through it. Pink eyes. A short light pink yukata with a black belt and barefoot. 2 katana's a attached to her belt thing.  
Personality: Destructive. Extremely Loyal -beats up anyone who hurts her friends VERY protective  
Zodiac: Cancer  
Magic: Speed (very helpful with her 2 katana)  
Team: Team Pix  
History: (Same as Mishka)

Name: Chi Yamada  
Nickname: Blood demon  
Age: 13  
Looks: Blood red hair but length. black tights knifes strapped to legs 5 on each leg. Black COmbat boots Red t-shirt black leather jacket.  
Personality: Emo and goth on the outside but is really a kind girl (only her team sees the kind side) gets very angry very easily, Gets into fights. In real life fights with life or death involved she is very level headed.  
Zodiac: Aquarius  
Magic: Blood (cuts herself and uses her own blood (alot like water) her most powerful spell is 'Blood moon' it causes for her blood to reach into the sky towards the moon and as this happens the moon turns red and red light shines down and kills all enemies (Leaves in a VERY critical state as her magic uses her blood) strangly this magic does not take magic power but instead only takes blood.  
Team: Team Pix  
History: she used to be depressed and eventually she turned to cutting, the first time she cut she was in the bathroom of her school and she watched as her blood seemingly lifted itself up and turned into 3 small orbs that floated around her for the rest of the day after that day the whole school feared her because she was the only mage as most mages went to magic school.

Name: Mishka Luka  
Age: 20  
Magic: Darkness magic (it has a black aura with purple lines that look like cracks  
Appearance: Long curly hair in pigtails one half pale purple one half black. Black leather jacket unzipped studs on shoulders purple top same colour as hair strapless stopping 5 cm above belly button Leather high waisted shorts black combat boots.  
Guildmark: Pale purple left leg.  
History: Watched her whole family die at the age of 9 after she finished mourning she became a heartless person only caring about her closest friends.  
Rivals: Anyone who gets on her bad side (doesn't get into random fights)  
Family: there dead...  
Position:S-Class

Name: Aisu Victory (pronounced ee-soo)  
Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer  
Age: 17  
Appearance: light Blonde hair that goes just past her shoulder blades, and above her ribcage. Practically at her waste. Icy blue eyes. She wears a light blue and white striped scarf, a sleeveless, puffy white blouse, blue skinny jeans and black boots.

Guild Mark: blue, on right shoulder

History: year x777 Aisu's dragon Sunoai (soo-noh-aye) the Ice Dragon (female), left her. The dragon raised her in an the Icy Cold North. Basically the Arctic, in an ice cave. Like any other Dragon Slayer, Sunoai raised her and taught her magic. Ice Dragon Slayer magic. After Sunoai left, Aisu, at age 10 traveled for a long time (one year), eventually due to exhaustion, she collapsed, and woke up in Ur's house during yhe time Ur was raising Gray and Lyon. She didnt stay long though, the moment she woke up, she freaked out and ran, then continued traveling, regretting her panicked decisio,. eventually coming across a guild. Which in this case is your guild , and joined as a 11 year old. Been in the guild since, and when she turned 12, she discovered Angel's exceed egg. (You can decide the story of how that happened.)

Rival: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, any other Oc. Can't reall

Name: Kai Hikazu (if you don't like the last name you can change it. I usually don't use last names so I just randomly picked one.)  
Magic: Chaos Dragon Slayer. (It's just blue fire with black wisps) and re quip.(just create some random armor or use erza's armor)  
Appearance: figure and fitness like Erza. Long Black hair with blue tips, has bangs that are also blue tipped. Has fringes like Erza. Hair usually kept in a pony tail. Preferences of clothes vary. Hates dresses. Hates long skirts. Hate pink and girly stuff. Preferred clothes are sporty clothes or combat outfit. Hates high heels too. Likes sport shoes and combat boots.  
Personality: bipolar sometimes. Alter personalities(except the b*** or high ego kind of personality). Usually cheerful and loves a challenge. Too much energy sometimes. Likes spicy stuff. Loves the colors light blue,white and black. Is protective of friends and would do almost anything for them. Hates betrayal. Kinda like Erza. Is a shoulder to lean on. Based her a little on Erza.  
Guild Mark: Left shoulder in white.  
History: was used as an experiment by father as mom died at birth. Managed to escape at the age of 5. Found by acnologia and raised as a dragon slayer. Acnologia left on the same date as other dragons and was captured and put under control by zeref. Left behind a gun, twin katanas and a necklace limiter (carries it around all the time. The katanas have a black hit with blue and white patterns in a hire sheath. Idk just design it. Gun is silver pistol. Can be used to fire magic bullets or real ones. Necklace is basically a black dragon scale with swirly light blue desins)as Kai has a huge amount of magic due to experiments from real father. Travelled the world,picking up skills and re quip. How she meets the guild is up to you.  
Age: 18 when meets the guild.  
Rivals: a person with high ego and thinks he or she is the best. Like Sting.  
Family: a deceased mum. A deranged father scientist still out to get her. He is rich btw. His name is Hugh Kurosawa. Kai does not use her real last name.  
Position: s class. Strongest female. Like Erza. For her title as she is well know. Just decide for her.  
Exceed name: Yami  
Color: Black with white belly.

Name: Anya Deville  
Magic: Water Dragon slayer magic  
Appearance: age 15, baby blue hair down to her shoulders (lisanna style), navy blue eyes, scars over her left arm  
Guild mark: right waist in black  
History: Was found and raised by the water dragon Nessia who later on left her. Then she met Rudie and they began to travel around the world. Came to Holy thunder and became a member.  
Rivals: Have never liked Natsu Dragneel, even if she doesn't know him  
Family: Nessia (Foster mother), Rudie (Cat)  
Personality(My own): high spirited, brave, judging, mischievous, easily angered, loves music  
Position: S-class mage (if it's okay)

Exceed name: Rudie (Male, age ?)  
Color: coal black  
Any symbols on fur: three white stripes on each of his arms and legs  
Guild mark: on his back in white  
Personality: lazy, mischievous, adult-ish, protective, loves music

Name: Dakota Schmitt  
Magic: Element Body (Changes biological structure to the 4 elements. Learning other elements)  
Appearance: Tall(75 cm), Caucasian, long blonde hair, Green eyes. Wears a black duster with jeans and black tank top  
Guild Mark: Red on right forearm  
History: Disowned from his family for his inability to learn take over magic  
Rival: Twin brother who wants to prove to the family that he is the better twin(even though he was born second)  
Family: Twin brother, little sister, Mother and Father

**A/N hey this is all the characters that go into detail**

**Please review and give good criticism to help my mind gnomes work **


	3. Chapter 2 the announcement

**Inside the hall**

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Logan.

"Yes it has six mines, three libraries, and a tunnel to the top of the cliff," said the master.

"What are the mines for, and what do you need three libraries for?" wondered Ry.

"Well I would say since they're a new guild they don't get that many jobs, and the mines are use

to find gems to support members that pay rent or pay bills for apartments and homes," answered Logan.

"You're right but we have apartments in here, the mines are like the halls. I cast a spell on the largest gems and they're used as dorms," explained the master.

"How does everyone know whose room is which?" questioned Ry.

"I'll show you," said the master.

"Do you mind if you live with each other, or by yourselves?" asked the master.

"Alone," said the twins in unison.

"Ok then we also have teleport crystals that teleports you to your dorm," shouted the master as she walked away.

"Wait, what are the three libraries for?" shouted/asked Ry

"Oh yes the libraries the one on the third and second floor, don't go in unless you're with a member of that class third must be s-class, second must be a-class, goodbye," explained the master then one of the floating crystals hovered above the master, ( you know like abduction like that ) zapped her, and flew off somewhere else.

**Outside the guild hall **

The cloaked girl stood outside the hall, wondering if she should go in.

"Well, we're here Cally, let's go in," she called.

_'Holy Thunder, a new guild, but also powerful,'_ she thought, _'I hope they let me join.'_

She pushed open the giant doors, walking into the hall.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I wish to join the guild!" she called to the seemingly empty halls.

The crystal that had been floating next to her suddenly shone with light which coalesced into a person.

"Hello, I'm the master. You wish to join the guild?" the master asked, not even registering that the cloaked girl had jumped backwards in shock.

"U-um, yeah I do," the girl stammered, recovering from her surprise.

"What's your name young girl?" asked the master, inwardly wary of the cloaked girl.

"My name's Cathy," she answered confidently, pulling back her hood, "Cathy Novella."

"Where would you like your guild mark?"

"On my right hand in sky blue please," she answered.

The master stamped her hand with the guild mark. "Welcome to the guild Cathy."

**Going camping, won't be back till Tuesday, sorry **

**The cathy bits are done by my friend dragonspirt996 **

"Hmm i wonder how you get to your room" questioned logan

"HEY master im back" shouted john bursting the door open

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THE DOOR" shouted logan

" who are you weakling" asked john

"I AM NOT WEAK" shouted logan

"Prove it by the way i'm a dragonslayer" smirked john

"Ha my lucky day i finally have a challenge" snikered logan

"Lightning dragon roar" shouted john

"Move kid" shouted a stranger _slurrrp_ "ahh thanks for the snack LIGHTNING GOD BELLOW" shouted logan

"what he is a god slayer but my brain" said the stranger passed out now in sheer mind blow

"So who are you" asked logan

"Im the strongest mage here" smirked john ( by the way he is like gildarts rarely ever there )

"No your not i am" shouted a strange woman

"Umm to my dorm" shouted john then disappeared in a flash of light

"So thats how you get to the dorms" exclaimed ry

"I am kai the chaos dragon slayer and i use requip and the strongest mage here" shouted kai

"Isn't the master the strongest mage here" asked logan ( the master is a wizard saint ) "yes i am" said the master appearing in flash of light "everyone i just got word that the council is making a contest to determine who is the strongest guild and gets 300000000 jewel" said the master

"So" everyone in the hall said usion "with it we can pay or fines in full and be able to upgrade the hall as well" laughed the master

"the people participating is are 3 new members Logan,Ry,Cathy and 2 of are sclass mishika and kai and everyone is on reserve since we don't have that many members you have three months to train" shouted the master

"excuse me ry according to the master you can use any magic" said kai

"no not any magic only magic i have seen before so far i have seen lightning god slayer, speed,lightning,and all dragonslayer types" smiled ry

"All types even chaos dragonslayer" asked kai

"Chaos dragonslayer never heard of it" stated ry

"Here let me show you CHAOS DRAGON ROAR" shouted kai then a twister of blue fire with black wisps came out of her mouth and burnt a godslayer of lightning

"OWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" shouted logan

"She was showing me chaos dragon slayer magic so i can use it" explained ry

"So that doesn't mean she can shoot me with her breath attack and hey kai eat this LIGHTNING GOD BELLOW" shouted logan then ry ate it "never do that again" said ry darkly "ahhh to my dorm and disappeared in a flash

**In logan's dorm**

"Whoa its pretty cool in here to bad there isn't music hmm what's that" asked logan then picked up some headphones off his bed with a licarama that resemble a phone on it was a play list of music by pierce the veil and black veil brides and some songs by green day and my chemical romance "cool these are my favorite bands with my favorite songs" exclaimed logan then he lied down and fell asleep to green day

**In the hall**

"Hmm i wonder what my room looks like" said ry and thought about going to her room

"Well what would you want your perfect room to look like" asked kai ( kai and ry are going to be friends and i changed my mind its not going to be after they disappear its the games when they come back )

"Well it would be bright with bright colors and it would be bright" said ry

"Thats what it would look like" said kai then ry disappeared in a flash

**Time skip: the next day**

"Good morning brats if you're not out of here by noon you will get zapped" shouted the master

"Hey sis where are you going to train" asked logan

"Hmm oh im going to train with kai where no idea how bout you" asked ry

"The beach i'm going with dakota and cathy" said logan

"I wish i could go to the beach ohh i'm going to ask if we can train at the beach" exclaimed ry then she walked off to find kai

"Hey logan where's dakota" asked cathy

"Im right here lets go" shouted dakota

**Area skip: beach**

"So you convinced kai to move your training spot to the beach with us" asked cathy

"Yep but she said i have to see yours and dakotas magic" explained ry

"Oh i use mythic take over so far i can turn into a dwarf sky dragon and dwarf water dragon and dwarf light dragon" said cathy then the train stoped and over the announcements _all exiting for thunder beach please exit now _

"This is are stop logan wake up" said ry

"10 more minutes" mumbled logan

"Oh hi kai" exclaimed ry

"Lets go" shouted logan shooting up then looking for kai

"Hey she isn't here why did you say she was here" asked logan

"Because i know it would wake you any way lets go everyone else left" explained ry then they ran to catch up when they met them they realized that they were going to spend a lot of time here and could relax on the beach when they're not training

"Hey lets relax for a bit then we will train extremely hard with small breaks in between" suggested logan then they relaxed and played logan and ry were shooting bolts of lightning at echother sometimes logan shot lightning at dakota and cathy and kai always yelled at logan when a stray bolt hit her

**Time skip three months**

When they got back everyone was celebrating for some reason

"Whats going on" asked the group

"We can send two teams two the games and master is about to announce who is on it" said a new member

"So brats we can take two teams the second team is everyone on team pix ( check the second chapter if don't know ) and asiu and finally anya

**A/N end sorry if its two long and next chapter GMG the guild mark is a lightning bolt there will be a poll who fights who**

**Logan: hey you writer how come i have motion sickness thats a dragon slayer weakness**

**Me: because if you want i could give you death **

**Logan: oh its fine**

**Me: good bye readers and good night**


	4. Update

**Hello readers you might be wondering why i havent posted in like a month well i rewrote it called dragon dawn plz read and review**


End file.
